Final Fantasy Karaoke!
by Sweet Yamato
Summary: The FF7 gang gets stranded at and Inn when there car crashes and they dont enough money to pay the bill! What are they to do? Sing damnit! Sing! * First Contestent Up!!*
1. Stuck In The Snow

Final Fantasy 7 Karaoke!!  
  
By.Sweet Yamato  
  
" Snowing again!? WHAT THE HELL! This sucks! First we fall into a hole and have to pull this car out BY HAND! and now its cold. You know what I think? THIS REALLY SUCKS! " Yuffie screamed sitting in one of the four back seats of the red car. Cloud and the gang have had it rough for the last few days.  
  
" Well If someone would have remembered to bring a map, we would not have hit the hole." Aeris said and eveyrone turned their evil gaze upon Barret. Barret growled amd said " You guys did'ent tell me we needed a map! So its yall faults!!!" This argument went on for hours! Our poor Cloud was driveing, and yall know how short tempered he is! Cloud could not handle it anymore! " Errr!!!! CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!! IM TRYING TO-" Just then the car started to skid off the road.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Im to young to die!" Aeris and Tifa yelled.  
  
"Im to sexy to die!" Cid yelled.  
  
It turned silent.  
  
"what..."  
  
The car slammed into a pole. Luckily for the gang it was right in front of an inn. The car was on its side. Tifa and Aeris had fallen ontop of cloud. Yuffie was squeesed between the window and Cid,Barret and Red XIII  
  
"Im not talking to you..." Yuffie said.  
  
After everyone had climbed outta the car. A mechanic walked up to them.   
  
"Yall look like u got a problem"  
  
"Nah! ya think?!" Tifa shouted. The mechanic walked around the car observing the damages.   
  
"I re'kon this'll probably cost ya close to 30000 gil" Everyone went wide eyed after that. ( O.O )  
  
" We dont have that kinda money!" Cid said.  
  
Just then Aeris noticed a sign on the pole where they crashed.   
  
"Look guys..." She read the sign outloud. "Karaoke Night at Icicle Inn. All tips you can get."  
  
"This sounds like a good way to earn some fast money" Yuffie said  
  
"Or you guys could go on the corner and sell yourselfs" Cloud laughed.   
  
"NOT FUNNY!" Tifa,Aeris and Yuffie said punching him at the same time. Cloud fell backwards unconcious.  
  
They all walked inside the Inn and signed up for the Karaoke contest.   
  
A few hours later after they had all had something to eat the announcer came out.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Icicle inn's 7th anual Karaoke Contest!! Up first is........."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly dont own any of this. I wish i did but i dont cause im broke and i dont have enought money to pay my bills....even tho i dont have any bills..  
  
Credit: my Couse Sophie!! (( OoSapphireoO )) Check out her stuff! its great! 


	2. Aeris Gainsborough

Final Fantasy 7 Karaoke!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By.Sweet Yamato  
  
Everyone waited nervously waiting for the person to say who would sing first. Aeris gulped hopeing it was'ent her....  
  
" .......Aeris Gainsborough!!" the announcer said and the whole room erupted in claps and snaps and WOOT WOOTS! Aeris went wide eyed as Yuffie and Tifa dragged her back stage.  
  
" Nooo why did I let you guys drag me into this!? " Aeris said putting on the outfit Tifa had choosen for her.  
  
" Cuz Cloud Did it! " Yuffie and Tifa said as Aeris came out of the dressing room wearing a micro mini skirt, a bikini top with black leather straps, her thong straps showing on her hips, and her hair done up in 2 wavy pig-tails all in curls also wearing a diamond neckless like YUNA'S and diamond ear-rings she borrowed from Tifa.  
  
" Umm....Tifa.....Why Do I Have to Wear this....." Aeris said looking at herself in a full lenth mirror.  
  
" Cuz it's all the tips you can get remember? So you gatta look sexy! " Tifa said with a giggle while she and Yuffie pushed Aeris out behind a closed curtain handing her a mic just before they ran away and back to their seats.  
  
" Where have you two been? " Cloud asked looking at Yuffie and Tifa.  
  
" Helping Aeris get ready! Now Shhh its starting!" Tifa said while clapping among wiht all the others in the Inn.  
  
" Without Furtor Ado! Everyone! The Lovely Aeris Gainsborough Singing That Music Chart Climber Beyonce 's In Da Club!!" the man said walking off the stage.  
  
" WHAT?!!?!?" Tifa and Yuffie said together. " Thats not the song she said she was ganna sing!!!"  
  
Just then the curtain pulled away revealing Aeris and the men in the inn had an UPROAR with whistles and claps. Then Aeris Started to sing as the music began.  
  
" Go Cloudy, it's Aeris,  
  
We gon' party like, it's ya birthday,  
  
We gettin' naughty like, it's ya birthday  
  
So put ya drink up in the air if you feel sexy!  
  
I'm the chick with the hot ish, manolo blahnik,  
  
Jimmy choo kicks, killin' it, who you with?  
  
Me & my girls at the party with the diamond zinati's  
  
I'm that classy mami with the Marilyn Monroe body.  
  
I'm that fly chick 5*6 Marc Jacob mini  
  
Ghetto fabolous, glamourous, its effortless  
  
Make up light, we with my pastel luis  
  
Designer scarf, work of art, rockin' vintage Gucci  
  
You can find me in the club, sippin' on some buds,  
  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug,  
  
Don't wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love,  
  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug.  
  
You can find me in the club, sippin' on some buds,  
  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug,  
  
Don't wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love,  
  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug.  
  
My nails my hair my diamond rings,  
  
Shining with all my fancy things,  
  
My crib my car my clothes my jewels,  
  
Why you mad? Cause I came up and I ain't changed.  
  
I'm that girl wearing chanel pearls,  
  
Chandeliers in my ears from coast to coast  
  
Ya feelin my style, ya feelin my flow  
  
Hair sheek, smells sweet, like flow to flow?  
  
I'm the lady sipping baileys while I strut like a model  
  
If the ladies wanna hate me I jus send them a bottle  
  
I kno I got it but don't flaunt it even though brothas want it,  
  
Dancin' dirrty while I'm flirtin, 'cause he' checkin' up on me.  
  
You can find me in the club, sippin' on some buds,  
  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug,  
  
Don't wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love,  
  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug.  
  
You can find me in the club, sippin' on some buds,  
  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug,  
  
Don't wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love,  
  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug.  
  
My nails my hair my diamond rings,  
  
Shining with all my fancy things,  
  
My crib my car my clothes my jewels,  
  
Why you mad? Cause I came up and I ain't changed, ohhh  
  
ohhh, ohhh ohhh, ohhh!  
  
ohhh, ohhh ohhh, ohhh.  
  
ohhh, ohhh ohhh, ohhh!  
  
ohhh, ohhhoooooooooooooooooooooowww!!   
  
You can find me in the club, sippin' on some buds,  
  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug,  
  
Don't wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love,  
  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug.  
  
You can find me in the club, sippin' on some buds,  
  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug,  
  
Don't wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love,  
  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug!"  
  
Aeris finished with her back to the crowd. They exploded with applause! Even the gang themselves were giving Aeris an standing ovasion. Aeris giggled and Ran off the stage and to her seat at the table.  
  
" Well how was I?" Aeris asked taking a long dirnk of water.   
  
" 3 words: FAB-U-LAS!" Yuffie and Tifa exclaimed.  
  
" Hot!" All the guys said.  
  
" Ok Now! Well If You Think That Babe was Good Lets See Who Are Next Contestent is...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly dont own any of this. I wish i did but i dont cause im broke   
  
Credit: my Couse Sophie!! (( OoSapphireoO )) Check out her stuff! its great! 


End file.
